


sheith quote week 2017

by leov66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ACTORS AU AM I RIGHT LADS, Family Shenanigans, M/M, SHIRO TRIES HE REALLY DOES, Texting, everybody thirsts for shiro, matthew holt is an instagram celebrity, unwilling wingman matthew holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: a collection of prompts for sheith quote week 201717/12/2017:#heslookingatkeith, outsider perspective college au feat. matt's tags and one (1) confused pidge.18/12/2017:your friend desperately wants to see you, prequel to the first one aka shiro being terrible at talking to people, now with suffering™ matthew holt.23/12/2017:beloved mentor, actors au - shiro and keith uncover some discourse about the show they're on.





	1. mr mysterious (got me so serious)

At first, Katie finds it amusing. Matt’s Instagram is basically photos of Shiro, anyway. It’s unavoidable, really, when they spend most of their time together. She likes Shiro, he’s cool, he helped her with AP Physics once and it impressed her so much that she deemed him worthy of the glorious position of her brother’s best friend.

 

It’s an aesthetically pleasing photo, too, she didn’t doubt it for a second because Matt’s a goddamn pro at photography. First of all, the lighting is stunning. Secondly, Shiro’s outfit (which he probably put together in ten seconds from the pile of clothing on their dorm room’s floor, because he’s _that cool_ ) accentuates his athletic body well enough to make Lance drool a little bit when he checks the picture out over her shoulder. Finally, his expression is so dreamy that he must be unaware of being photographed. He’s holding a beer in one hand and staring at something the camera didn’t catch (purposely or not quite?).

 

October 20th _: dibs on the shower once were back #blackandwhite #nightout #heslookingatkeith_

 

Yeah, who the hell is Keith? Katie hasn’t heard of the guy in a single letter Matt has written, and there have been many. Is this an inside joke? Is Keith, like, their prof or something? She doesn’t know, and she considers @-ing and asking him right there, but that’s when Lance texts her about the movie they were supposed to see on the weekend and she forgets. When Matt comes home for Thanksgiving, she’s already forgotten about the whole Keith thing.

 

The second time it happens, she doesn’t give it much thought, too busy with trying to think of yet another synonym for _dumb_ that doesn’t sound like _dumb_ at all for Hunk’s US History essay. It really is a good photo, albeit different from the previous one. This time, Shiro’s in the background of a library shot, drinking coffee (knowing Shiro, it’s probably a triple shot with a side Red Bull, because that guy has always had a death wish) and smiling at something, once again not caught by the camera. These kinda photos make Katie wonder how the hell her brother manages to get such good grades if all he seems to be doing is taking perfect pictures of his roommate.

 

December 11th: _im going to kill myself if these finals dont + background shiro #studying #deadinside #heslookingatkeith_

 

(Her brother’s grim humour has always worried their mother. Thank God she doesn’t know his username or anything.) When she looks at the photo again, a few days later, she realizes Keith must be one of their friends. She’s surprised, though, because usually whenever Matt makes a new friend, their photos pop up all over his Instagram. However, being the dumbass she is, she forgets to ask him when he’s home for Christmas.

 

The next few times, it’s pretty funny. Usually in different places, with different captions and with mostly different yet equally dreamy facial expressions, the #heslookingatkeith hashtag has made itself at home on Matt’s Instagram. The photos, as per usual, are really good, but not knowing who in heavens’ name Keith is makes her feel left out of the joke, which she despises. After what feels like the sixth photo like this, she even writes it down on a sticky note that she sticks to the wall.

 

The next time her brother is home, he brings Shiro with him, and even though they were only meant to stay for two-three days tops, they end up spending the whole Spring Break in Matt’s hometown. They help Pidge with college admission (as in, they bore her with stories about their university until she admits that yeah, _it is cool_ ), insist they do her Physics homework even though she says it’s perfectly fine and solve _sudoku_ for what feels like hours. At some point even she is done with them and just leaves them be, only texting Lance a vague ’u home????’, obviously already on her way to his house.

 

When Matt and Shiro are packing up and about to leave, she suddenly remembers that she was supposed to ask her brother about the whole hashtag thing.

 

“Who’s Keith?”, she asks hesitantly, lying facedown on her bed and watching Matt scan the room in hopes of finding that one hoodie she’s already stolen and thrown in the washing machine (the only place he’d never look in).

 

Matt barely holds himself back from laughing out loud and Shiro _blushes_ , literally blushes, like in some goddamn rom-com. “Yeah, loverboy, who’s Keith?”

 

“He’s, uh. We’re- it’s. Complicated,” Shiro tries to defend himself. Emphasis on _tries_. Even when he’s blushing like a schoolgirl, he’s ridiculously handsome. When will Lance _ever_.

 

Her brother winks at her, like he’s heard that enough times already. “It sure isn’t, you’re just like preschoolers when it comes down to emotions. Like, who are you sending those heart emojis to? Because it sure as hell ain’t our Physics prof.”

 

“Even if I was, which I’m not saying I am, texting heart emojis to Iverson, it’s none of your business, Matthew,” Shiro says while replying to a text without breaking eye contact with his friend for a second.

 

“Call me Matthew again and I’ll cut every single pair of headphones you own. I wasn’t staring, you just keep sending these big-ass red heart emojis, they’re pretty hard to miss.”

 

“Don’t bully me over emojis. Also, they’re his favourites, so.”

 

“See, this is why I’m single. I put up with so much of your shit that I’d literally combust if I had to manage a relationship of my own at the same time. You and I are gonna have a long talk about feelings and managing them on our way back,” Matt replies, looking slightly done yet convincing.

 

“Text me when you’re safe at the campus,” Katie mumbles when she’s hugging her brother goodbye, and the _tell me what the hell is going on_ remains unsaid yet mutually understood.

 

March 27th: _the boys r back #timetostudy #imalreadytired #hesnotlookingatkeith cuz keiths not back yet_

 

It’s a cute selfie, both Shiro and Matt are grinning at the camera, already in their college jerseys.

 

direct message, 3/27 11:48 pm

pidgeon: yeah so whats up with shiro and the keith guy

m.holt: keiths in year 1 and hes the only person who managed to beat shiros exam score

m.holt: needless to say, he fell immediately

pidgeon: Why No Photo. is he a cryptid or what

m.holt: doesnt like them idk hes got some issues

m.holt: theyre ~~good friends~~ but i feel like im in a forest 24/7

pidgeon: oh my god

pidgeon: if you make the pun im thinking about im emailing dad to disown you immediately

m.holt: im. surrounded by

m.holt: p i n e t r e e s

pidgeon has blocked you!

 

text message, 5/03 9:14 am

ugly pepsi: im bored in chem wyd

slightly uglier pepsi: hangover

slightly uglier pepsi: ’karaoke night’ my ass. im 30% vodka 80% miserable

ugly pepsi: that doesnt add up

slightly uglier pepsi: nevertheless

ugly pepsi: how are things w shiro and keith

slightly uglier pepsi: oh yeah lmao. t e n s i o n intensifies all night and shit

slightly uglier pepsi: im p sure they were kissing when i was leaving though

ugly pepsi: oh my god?????

slightly uglier pepsi: alcohol am i right

slightly uglier pepsi: no but like. they were basically in a relationship without realizing it hgfnjdkms

slightly uglier pepsi: HEART EMOJIS like man thats not straight im sorry

ugly pepsi: i gotta meet keith one day

slightly uglier pepsi: campus tour obv its not like i ever go to class. ill take the lovebirds we can idk eat pancakes or some shit

slightly uglier pepsi: you know what. im tired gotta go sleep

slightly uglier pepsi: tell mom i love her

 

 

Lance and Hunk cancel on her when they’re supposed to take the campus tour, but it sure doesn’t stop her from doing it. She spends most of the train ride scrolling through Instagram, wasting all her data on making ten thousand Spotify playlists for specific moods and reading _Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the univers_ e for what feels like the sixth time.

 

The Garrison, as Matt calls it, really is pretty cool. She hasn’t actually seen it despite her brother finishing his third year there, mainly because she had a stomach bug when their parents insisted they drive Matt so that he doesn’t have to sit in the cramped train. Matt picks her up and they meet up with Shiro in a coffee shop. The guy he’s there with must be Keith, Katie guesses because Shiro’s literally heart-eyeing him all the time (she also remembers Shiro wearing the exact same sweatshirt that he’s currently got on).

 

Shiro gives her a brief hug as she and Keith eye each other.

 

“Oh, yeah. Babe, that’s Katie, Matt’s sister. Katie, meet Keith,” he says with a smile. They shake hands awkwardly. He looks cute, all messy black hair and grey eyes. She can see why Shiro’s head over heels.

 

“You’ve been thinking about enrolling, yes?” There’s the slightest bit of an accent in his voice and it sounds pretty cute. She nods, and he goes on. “If half of what Matt says is right, I doubt you’d have any problems with getting in.”

 

Katie holds back a laugh. “Part of me doesn’t even wanna know what he told you.”

 

“Oh, come on, Pidge, only good things,” Matt joins in, looking offended and hurt.

 

“How about we get something to eat before you go on the tour and we actually go to class?”, Keith suggests. Shiro smiles at him, nods enthusiastically and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. They look adorable together.


	2. the 's' in sherlock stands for shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREQUEL TO THE FIRST STORY aka shiro is lowkey not chill and highkey thirsty

It’s not like Shiro’s ego is so big that it could severely damage the ceiling in their dorm room (which is pretty low to begin with), but to consider the possibility is not the same as to hear it directly from his prof. 

 

“You’ve gotten yourself a rival, Shirogane,” Iverson says with almost a hint of a smile on his face. “This kid from year one, he’s beaten every single of your exam scores. By a fraction, but still.”

 

He’s surprised to say the least. It’s ridiculous, because he’s got bigger things to worry about than some smart kid, but at the same time he’s reminded of the amount of work he had to do to score that high. It’s not jealousy, it’s appreciation and respect. 

 

Suddenly, Shiro wants the guy’s full _personalia_ , his blood type, his favourite book, how he takes his coffee.  He settles for asking for his name.

 

“Kogane, Keith Kogane. Please, don’t threaten him and no bodily harm,” Iverson says dismissingly.

 

“Come on, Professor,” Shiro laughs, “I just wanna get to know him.”

 

“I’ve seen you play, boy, we both know what I’m talking about.”

 

Oh, yeah. The football incident. Shiro thought everyone had agreed not to ever mention it again. It feels, however, like he’s gonna be reminded of it until graduation and further. 

 

It takes him (not exactly _him_ , because he gives the task to Matt as soon as he can, but he’s had the idea, so ideologically he did the most) some time to find the Kogane kid, the search of whom might’ve involved more effort than he thought necessary. Damn, it really is hard to find someone on this campus. He wonders how he always keeps running into mutuals. Another few days he spends on figuring his class schedule out, so that they could actually have time to..

 

Yeah, to what exactly? He hasn’t thought about that. What’s he gonna do, anyway? Cross his way and just go ’hi, you’re smarter than me, do you wanna be friends’? He has no idea. Matt doesn’t help much, either, he’s too busy laughing at Shiro. _Asshole_. 

 

One fateful Monday, he decides that he’s had enough with the procrastination and gets down to business. Oh, how he wishes he could pull that shit before finals, too. He stays around the lab for exactly ninety-two minutes to make sure he doesn’t miss Kogane in an overwhelming sea of freshmen and almost breaks a pen in the process. He’s nervous enough about the whole thing to be reminded of high school. Disgusting.

 

He and Matt have stalked Kogane’s social media and all Shiro knows is that he’s got black hair and a impressive collection of hoodies. And a big, red cat. He seems to love it a lot. _Back to the point_ , he reminds himself, _concentrate on the task_.

 

He hears shuffling noises from the lab and texts Matt a quick _it’s on_.

 

Kogane…definitely stands out from the croud. He’s on the side, completely ignoring his peers and his body language suggests he’s mildly irritated. Great. He rises from his seat and, maintaining the cool charm of a college junior that he obviously possesses, walks up to him.

 

“You’re Keith Kogane, right?”, he asks straightaway before realizing that he’ll sound like a stalker at best. He receives a raised eyebrow before the kid, obviously surprised, replies. 

 

“Yup, that’s, uh, me.”

 

Oh, _damn_. Shiro’s digging him harder than he’d intended to. Now that they’re face to face (well, not literally face to face, because Shiro’s taller), he can see those big, grey eyes even better and _Jesus take the wheel are those little freckles?_ That’s it, Shiro’s gone.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shiro. You beat my scores in Bio Sci.” 

 

Well, it’s not what he had in mind when he was thinking about what to say, but at least he didn’t openly drool, so that’s a big plus. 

 

“Oh, so you’re- you’re the guy Iverson keeps mentioning. That makes sense.” Kogane seems strongly uninterested in smalltalk. “Alright, how can I help you?”

 

“ _What?_ No, I don’t need anything, I just wanted to, uh. Know you. I swear, this sounds weird but I’m not crazy or anything, just very impressed, you know?” He’s rambling, what is this, high school?

 

Great, Kogane’s no longer irritated, now he’s just very confused.

 

“Okay. Great. So, yeah, I’m Keith, you’re Shiro. We know each other now. Look, I’m sorry but I’m kinda busy right now, I need to go.”

 

He’s gotta work on that whole _talking to Keith Kogane_ thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edit** yes, decided to switch the chapters so that ppl could read the story in prompt order? if you know what i mean? idk it looks better now


	3. kunst kommt von können

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild discourse warning thanks

It’s not exactly what Keith would consider a perfect date, but it’s something and that’s what matters. They’re cuddling in the living room, drinking red wine, both too tired to go to the restaurant they originally meant to dine in, there’s a new episode of that show Matt reccomended to them a while ago running on the TV. Their schedules aren’t exactly conflicting, but it’s just hard to maintain any sort of energy these days, at least for him. He’s tired, both mentally and physically. They’re definitely taking a break when their respective projects are done, he decides and makes a mental note to look up some trips to Paris or something. 

 

His phone is usually on silent, especially in the evenings, but this time it buzzes and rings.

 

text message 10:29 pm

lonse: omfg check this shit out

 

Of course it’s Lance, who else could it possibly be. He follows the mesage up with a link and with hesitance, Keith clicks it. 

 

_Voltron: Legendary Defender - Is It Worth The Hype?_

 

“Who is it?”, Shiro asks. He then looks at Keith’s phone over his shoulder. “Since when do you read these things?”

 

“Lance, and I don’t. He sent me this, so I’m assuming it’s dumb, amusing or both. Wait, I’ll send this to you, let’s go through this together.”

 

Thirty seconds into the article, Shiro’s already cracking up. “Who even writes this shit? Who _reads_ this?”

 

“No clue, but it’s the funniest thing I’ve seen this week,” Keith replies. “This is a gem, listen: _The tension and chemistry between Kogane and McClain’s characters has already earned itself a fanbase. Although there has not been any confirmation about LGBT representation in V:LD yet, there are many fans who are convinced that the Red and Blue Paladin will eventually end up together._ No offence, but, uh, _what_?”

 

“This one’s even better. Apparently, our characters are brothers. Because, you know, it’s the sacred rule, all Asians are related. And I’m your _beloved mentor_ ,” Shiro adds, laughing and pressing a kiss to Keith’s neck. “That one’s cute. _Beloved mentor_ , I like this.”

 

All he does is sigh and put his phone back on the coffee table. “I can already hear the questions at Comic Con. Lance and I, we’ve gone through this once, where’s karma when I need it?”

 

“ _Gott ist tot_ ,” Shiro replies casually.

 

“ _Eine Geschichte hat ihn getötet_ , yeah. The guy’s learnt German and thinks he’s hot shit, incredible.”

 

“You’re damn right I do, babe.”

 

The next morning, Shiro’s somehow saved as _beloved mentor_ on Keith’s phone, which is kinda cute and another obscure reference of theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand thats a wrap on sheithquoteweek!!! there is another story but itll have its own work because i think it still needs some polishing.
> 
> 1) title means 'art comes from skill/ability' in german. the other quote is obviously 'god is dead and history has killed him'
> 
> 2) i love this au i think

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> **comments and kudos keep writers motivated!**


End file.
